Protege
by CodedThoughts
Summary: Katashi Daisuke is new to Konoha. This is his story. AU w OC, no pairings yet.
1. The New Kid

**Protege**

By Coded

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

' ' Thoughts, " " Speech

-Starts a year before the Anime-

'**A**h, the start of another good year here at the academy. Wonder what my kids are going to be like this year.' Iruka-sensei thought to himself as he surveyed the new batch of kids arrayed out in the seatsbefore him.

Iruka sat at his desk, picking up his attendance sheet. "Ok, welcome to the ninja academy, everyone! Lets make it a good year! I'll begin roll call now, I will be doing this every day from here on out, so don't think you can just skip class!" Smiles crept onto the faces of several of the children. 'Ah, how easy it is to win over children when they're under duress.'

Iruka went down the list, taking small mental notes about each student as he read the name off. "Inuzuka Kiba..." "Here!" called out Kiba, echoed by a bark from Akamaru. Iruka frowned down at this paper as he read the next name. "Katashi Daisuke...are you here Daisuke?" "Hai, I'm here. Unfortunately," Daisuke grunted, several of the children around him laughing at the face he was making at their teacher. 'Just my luck..this class is going to be full of pranksters as it is..' "Daisuke, I don't recognize your name. Who are your parents?"

"I'm new. You wouldn't know my parents, as they've been dead for quite afew years. I moved here with my older sister." Daisuke said matter of factly. Iruka merely nodded and moved on with roll, pausing for a moment when he heard a round of laughter come from the children closest to Daisuke. 'Looks like he's making friends already..this is going to be a rough year.' Iruka thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the other studentswere surveying this new boy. Mainly the girls of the class. Daisuke was tall for his age, with brown hair that looked red in the right light. His eyes were also red, a twinkle of mischief making them even more attractive.

Ino, who was sitting next to Daisuke, as she had arrived late and all the seats near Sasuke were taken, examined him closely. 'Hm...he's pretty cute, almost as much as Sasuke-kun. A shame he isn't anywhere near as powerful!' The blond academy student looked downand locked eyes with her rival, Sakura, who had been looking up at the new student. Little did the pair know they were thinking almost the exactly same thing, along with most others in the class.

------------------

6 months had past since the first day of the academy, and class was going better than Iruka had expected. Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto were still a handful, however Daisuke was much more mellow than he would have expected. Sure the boy cracked jokes almost non-stop in class, and had the other student's attention more than Iruka did, but he was surprisingly knowledgeable and answered questions almost as much as he made jokes.

Iruka sat at his desk, studying the grade reports while the students read silently to themselves from the textbook. When he arrived at Daisuke's name he frowned. The boy was passing, but barely. Almost as if...a thought struck Iruka and he frowned to himself. Looking up he raised his voice, "Thats enough, class is dismissed for the rest of the day, finish the reading as homework. Daisuke, could you stay after, please? I'd like to speak with you."

"Oh shit," Daisuke muttered under his breath, "What did I do now?" Ino laughed, along with the other students within earshot. Much to Ino's initial distraught, the seats of the first day were the seats for the rest of the year, and she was upset at being so far away from Sasuke. However, sitting next to Daisuke wasn't so bad, he was smart and funny, and he had a certain charm that Ino found refreshing. Of course he was no Sasuke, but he wasn't far off, in his own way.

Daisuke strolled down to Iruka's desk with his hands in the pockets of his pitch black pants. Iruka still hadn't figured out what the material was, for it clung to the boy like a second skin, yet didn't seem to hinder his movements at all. The boy wore a long-sleeve t-shirt of the same material under an unbuttoned dark blue long-sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows.

"Daisuke," Iruka began once everyone was out of the classroom, "I have the grade reports here, and you're barely passing."

Daisuke's eyes shifted all around the room, his head still facing Iruka. "Hai..but I'm passing, right? So whats the problem?"

"The problem, Daisuke, is that you're one of the smartest students in this class. You're popular, you have good skills as a ninja, and you're smart. So why are you coming so close to failing?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably, "Yeah yeah, I have so much potential. I've heard that all my life. Life would be too boring if all I did was schoolwork, I've got no time for that. Besides, everything you teach here is too easy."

"Too easy for you to do?" Iruka asked incredulously, and his eyes bulged out of his head when the boy nodded.

"Thats about the jist of it, yeah. Listen, this is something I've done all my life, its just my way of doing things. Besides, makes school more exciting when theres a chance of failing. Otherwise it'd be too boring. Anyways, are we done?"

Iruka sighed to himself and nodded, shooing his deliquent student out of the classroom.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Daisuke said as he turned and walked away.

Ino motioned frantically to all the students standing behind her. Everyone had been interested in why Daisuke was being held after, and most of the class had decided to stick around and find out, with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone thought of Ino as being the most friendly with Daisuke so they nominated her to be the one listening at the door. In reality, she wouldnt exactly call the two friends, but she wasnt going to argue with everyone's decision, as it made her feel important.

She was, however, starting to regret that decision, the conversation between Iruka and Daisuke had ended faster than she expected, and while everyone else was going to be able to get out of sight before Daisuke came out, she herself was going to be caught in the open. Ino stood quickly and leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to act casual. When Daisuke exited the classroom and turned to see Ino standing there, a surprised look crossed his face. "Ah..Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" Ino smiled sweetly at the boy. "I just wanted to stick around and make sure everything was ok, you didn't get scolded too bad, did you?"

Daisuke grinned and shook his head as he began walking again and Ino fell in next to him. "Nah, just more of the same stuff I've heard all my life from adults. I'm surprised it took him this long to talk to me about it. Nothing serious, but I appreciate the concern."

Ino nodded and stopped as they exited the academy. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke, alright?" With a smile and a wave, the blond turned and walked in the opposite direction of Daisuke's home. Daisuke stood and watched Ino until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Sighing to himself and shaking his head, he began the walk home, observing the clouds as he went.

---------------

Another 6 months passed, and it was time for the genin selection exam. Daisuke had gotten through the year, and made friends of almost everyone at the academy. Most of the boys saw him as a rival, which he secretly laughed over. When it was Daisuke's turn to take the exam, he stepped up. "Hai, lets get this over with." Daisuke breezed though the exam and turned and walked lazily back to his seat, flashing Ino a thumbs up as he sat down.

After Ino had finished taking the exam, Iruka stood and called out to all the students. "Alright, you all have an hour recess, I'll go over the results and let everyone know who passed when you all get back. Have fun!"

Daisuke walked out into the playground with the rest of the children, the brown haired boy went to sit under his favorite tree to pass the time, but several of the other students followed him. "Well, Daisuke, how do you think you did?" Asked Kiba. "Of course not as well as you, Kiba." Daisuke made a face that caused Kiba to turn red and everyone else to laugh.

"You aren't..worried even a little bit?" Asked Hinata tentatively.

Daisuke had closed his eyes, and when the white-eyed girl spoke he opened one and focused it on Hinata. "Worried? Over a test? Nah, no point. Here's my view on worrying: it does nobody any good. If I passed then I passed, if not then I didn't. Worrying isn't going to change any of that." Daisuke closed his eye again and smiled. "Stress just makes you grow older faster, best to avoid it where you can."

All the other students walked away, but Hinata stood there a moment longer and thought.

'He sort of sounds like Shikamaru,' Hinatasaid to herself as she nodded silently and walked away, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

Daisuke opened his eyes again when he sensed Hinata walk off. He sat back against the tree and watched the behavior of the other children. 'Heh...everyone's so worried, so silly.' Daisuke frowned slightly as his eyes found Sasuke. The Uchiha was surrounded by every girl in the class, with the exception of Hinata, who was silently observing Naruto as he practiced throwing kunai, using a tree as his target.

The sound of Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke again drew Daisuke's attention back to the group. His eyes took on a sad look as he watched the exchange, the two most vocal Sasuke lovers in a shouting match, while Sasuke stood there annoyed and all the other girls drooled about how cute he looked when he was annoyed. 'Poor Sasuke, he has it so rough, being fawned over by all the girls, he has his pick of anyone in town.' Daisuke was still lost in thought when a voice jarred him from his reverie.

"Heya, Daisuke. What's up?" asked Ino as she flopped down on the ground next to him under the tree.

Daisuke tried to mask his surprise at someone else approaching him. He may have been the comic relief in class, and some people may have looked up at his ability to know all the information without ever opening a text book or studying, but it was rare that someone went out of their way to start a conversation with him.

Daisuke grinned at the blond's nonchalantness at sitting down in the dirt. "Ah, Ino-chan. I didn't realize you were done your argument with Sakura-chan."

Ino made an annoyed face. "I decided it wasn't worth the effort. Sasuke-kun will never love her anyways, he's destined to be mine!"

"Ah, I see. Well I guess poor Sakura-chan has quite a surprise in for her, when she finds out that all her efforts are for nothing." Daisuke continued to smile.

Ino frowned inwardly. 'Daisuke's sense of humor is off today..and he's smiling..but its not touching his eyes...oh well, I'm sure he's just worried about the test, no matter how nonchalant he acts, I suppose we all are.'

Shrugging off any concerns Ino engaged Daisuke in meanless small talk until recess was over and they were all called back into class.

Daisuke leaned back in his seat, fingers interlaced behind his head, supporting it as he stared up at the ceiling tiles as those that passed the exam were called out and brought to a different classroom. Ino had gotten up earlier and left, along with Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. All the remaining students were tense, 8 people had been called already, how many more chances before they were doomed to another year of the academy?

Daisuke blew all the air out of his lungs. 'Jeez..how much longer are they going to drag this on? Just call my name already, I know I passed the stupid exam.' Daisuke sat up as he heard Iruka clear his voice. 'Ask and you shall recieve..'

"Ahem," began Iruka, "and now for the final student who passed this year's exam. Katashi Daisuke."

All eyes were on the brown haired boy as he stood and walked down the stairs to the front of the class, hands in his pockets. "Hai, about time Iruka-sensei. Drew it out long enough." Daisuke smirked at the irritated look on Iruka's face as he dismissed the rest of the class and took Daisuke by the arm, leading him out of the classroom.

"Listen, Daisuke.Your little game of doing just enough to get by may have worked here and before in your life, but from here on our you're a ninja, and that attitude isn't going to work. You'll have life-or-death missions, and your attitude now is going to get either you or one of your teammates killed. I seriously considered not passing you until you had changed your attitude, but thought that a trial by fire would be better for you than my lecturing. You may go now, be back here tomorrow at noon for the ceremony."

Iruka turned and walked away before Daisuke could come up with a witty remark. Shrugging to himself the boy turned and strolled off towards his house.

That night the infamous incident with Naruto stealing the scroll happened, and when Iruka returned with Naruto and explained the situation, an emergency meeting was called by the Hokage.

"Asuma. Kurenai. Kakashi. As you know from Iruka's report, he passed Naruto, who is now a genin. That leaves us with 10 genins, a number unfit to be divided into shinobi teams." Turning to Iruka, Sarutobi arched an eyebrow. "Are there another two students that are able to be passed, if barely, to fill out a team with Naruto?"

Iruka shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama. I could pass a pair, however to pair them with Naruto would make the team extremely weak. Naruto originally failed the test, so he will be at the bottom of this year's genin class."

The Third thought to himself for a moment. "Well, I suppose we shall keep the teams as we originally had them then, and I shall have to find another teacher for Naruto alone."

Iruka shook his head again, extending his hands and shaking them. "No, Hokage-sama! That also is not an option! Naruto has been alone his whole life, what he needs now are friends and teammates. He can't be put by himself, in my opinion as a teacher that will hinder him from growing as a ninja."

"I see...well then a team will have to be shuffled..any volunteers?" The Third looked at the three soon-to-be teachers in turn.

Kakashi raised his hand. "Hai...I'll take him as a member of team 7, Hokage-sama. I think being on the same team as Sasuke will help increase Naruto's growth. I also think that I will be able to keep him under control."

The Hokage nodded and looked down at the three pieces of paper on his desk. "Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Katashi Daisuke. We cannot have a team of four. Who leaves Team 7, Sakura, or Daisuke?"

All eyes in the room turned to Iruka, who wilted alittle under the pressure. "You know them the best at this point, Iruka-sensei," said Kurenai. "Who do you think would fit better?"

Iruka chewed his bottom lip as he thought about the hard decision he was faced with. Remembering back upon the last year, Iruka tried to picture the team with Sakura, and with Daisuke, "...Daisuke. Daisuke will be the one to leave so Naruto can have his place. Daisuke won't be hindered by the fact that he has no team. I believe Sakura would take it personally and be emotionally upset about it. Daisuke will perform the same either way. However, if I may suggest, pick his sensei wisely, he has tremendous potential, but it will take the right teacher to bring it out."

Nodding at the decision, the Hokage dismissed the other Leaf-nins and examined Daisuke's dossier. 'Katashi Daisuke, eh?' the Third thought to himself as an idea suddenly struck him, and he left his office to get some rest.

-------------

The next day,Daisuke arrived in the classroom at noon on the dot, much to the annoyance of Iruka. All the other students had been eager and arrived early, even Shikamaru, who's laziness was world famous. Iruka glared at Daisuke, who smirked and sat down at an empty seat. Daisuke looked around and frowned for a moment. 'Naruto? Whats he doing here...he didn't pass the exam, I was the last one to be announced.' Daisuke shrugged to himself mentally. 'Oh well, I'm sure theres a reason for it, if its important enough someone will tell me, no use prying.'

"Alright, now that everyone is here I will announce your teams. First off, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Next, Team 8. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino. Finally, Team 10. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Chouji. That's it for the the teams." After an outburst from Naruto, Iruka gave him a look of death and continued. "You will meet with your Jounin leaders later this afternoon. Return here in two hours. Dismissed."

Daisuke blinked. 'Wait...I wasn't called?' Daisuke was still trying to figure out what was going on when Ino spoke up. "Hey..Iruka-sensei..what about Daisuke? You didn't call his name? He doesn't get a group?"

Iruka was about to answer when Daisuke grinned and spoke up. "Nah, the teams were made the way they are to balance out the power of each team. I make a team just by myself, if I had two others with me we'd be unstoppable!" Several of the newly raised Genins laughed. Not among them were Kiba, Sasuke, and Naurto, all of whom were staring at the confident genin. 'Hn..I wonder how strong he really is, when he puts his mind to it,' Sasuke thought to himself as he surveyed Daisuke.

"Partly true," Iruka said after the laughter died down. "Daisuke-kun graduated with very high marks. We had 10 people graduate this year, so it was a number unable to divide up into 3 man teams. It was decided that Daisuke would, for now, be trained individually by a master that has yet to be decided. Return here with everyone else, Daisuke, and you'll find out who your trainer will be from now on. Dismissed."

Daisuke shrugged and left the building, taking up his usual spot beneath the tree to pass the time until he met his new sensei.

Two hours later, Daisuke rose and re-entered the building, walking to the classroom. Once again, he was the last one there, walking in at 2 on the dot. Retaking his original seat quietly, he sat and waited. Two jounin stood in front of the class next to Iruka, one on each side. "Alright, Team 10s jounin is on my left. Sarutobi Asuma."

Asuma nodded. "Let's go," Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stood and left. Ino flashed Daisuke a worried smile as she passed, which he returned with a big grin and a mouthed 'Good Luck'.

"Team 8s Jounin Leader, Yuuhi Kurenai."

Team 8 stood and moved off with Kurenai without a word being said. Kiba eyed Daisuke as he moved past. 'I won't lose to you!' Kiba thought to himself as he eyed Daisuke.

Daisuke glanced around. All that was left was Team 7, and himself. "Geez..our sensei's arent even here on time? Some ninjas." Daisuke sat back and closed his eyes, willing to wait it out.

Naruto alternated between glaring at Daisuke and glaring at Sasuke. After awhile of waiting, Naruto set a basic trap for his new sensei when he arrived. Several minutes later, Naruto's trap had the desired effect. However not on the desired person. An elderly cough caused Daisuke to open one of his eyes and look to the door. Standing there dusting chalk dust off his robes, stood the Third Hokage. Naruto's laughs filled the classroom as the Third ground his teeth. When Naruto's laughs had subsided he spoke up, "Hey, Old Man, what are you doing here?"

The Third Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf glared at Naruto. "I'm here to pick up my new student. Daisuke, if you would please follow me."

Daisuke blinked and stood, following the Hokage out of the room, in shock at hearing he was to be personally trained by the Third Hokage. The two ninjas left the room, one old and one young.

About an hour later, Kakashi entered the classroom to find his three students still staring at the door with their mouths hanging open in surprise.

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Ok so this is my first attempt at doing a story with an OC. I've gotten tired of being bound by trying to keep characters IC even in an AU, so I just decided it would be easier to make my own character, so that way whatever way he acts he's IC! Anyways..I have more of this written already, I'll post it if I get good reviews, I'm still not sure if I like the whole OC idea, but I decided I'd give it a shot.

To all the readers of A Void Filled, I'm not dropping that story at all, I had a case of writers block for that plotline and ended up writing this one to help get over it. I am in fact going tofinish upchapter 3 as soon as I finish up these notes and post thestory, so look for that to be out either later tonight or tomorrow.

To everyone, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review, I appreciate it all, even flames.


	2. Life as a Genin

**Protege**

By Coded

**Chapter 2: Life as a Genin**

' ' Thoughts, " " Speech

**D**aisuke followed the Hokage silently as the old ninja led the newly raised Genin up to the top of the Hokage monument. Stopping and sitting on a viewing platform, the Hokage motioned Daisuke to sit next to him, and turned his eyes to look out upon his village.

"Well, Daisuke-kun. I've heard very interesting reports about you. I bet you're wondering why I decided to pick you as my pupil?" The Sondaime turned and looked at the boy, a twinkle in his eye.

Daisuke nodded thoughtfully. "Hai, Hokage-sama. You have the right of it. I'm not sure why I'm even here alone..Naruto didn't pass the exam, and yet he was at the meeting and assigned a team."

The Hokage grunted, thinking about Naruto always led to memories of the Sexy no Jutsu. "Never you mind about Naruto. He was passed and thats all that matters. Let me ask you a question though, Daisuke-kun. How do you like Konoha? You've only been here a year, are you finding it to your liking?"

Daisuke was slightly surprised that the Hokage knew how long he'd been in the village. "I...well...its alright. Alot better than where me and my sister lived before. There weren't any ninjas there..I like being a ninja, or training to become one anyways..I don't have much experience as one at the moment."

The Hokage smiled slightly "I see..and friends? You have alot of them? Iruka tells me you're one of the most popular boys in class."

Daisuke's eyes took on a faraway look. "I talk to everyone in class. But friends? I really don't have many. Ino-chan, maybe. She's really the only one that really tries to start conversations with me."

The Hokage nodded sagely. "I see..Iruka also says you have incredible potential. However, you recieved poor marks in the Academy."

Daisuke shrugged to himself as he let his eyes roam over the panorama of Konoha, he'd never been up to this spot before, and the village was beautiful when looked at from above. "I know everything, no reason to go out of my way to do everything and look smart. Iruka knows I know everything, and I know it. Whats the purpose of doing all that work just to get good grades if everyone that matters know that even if you have poor grades you know everything?"

"Oh I see..interesting...you don't wish to look smart in front of your classmates?"

Daisuke laughed. "Nah, no reason to call attention upon myself. Ninjas draw as little attention to themselves as possible, isn't that right, Hokage-sama?"

Daisuke grinned evilly as the Hokage's face went blank. "I think you're taking things alittle out of context, Daisuke-kun...anyways, enough of the small talk. As to why I decided to pick you for my student. I have a rather different way of training students than most of the other jounin in the village. However I'm going to have to alter my training regime abit..most of my material was geared towards a team of three, I've never taught just one student individually before." The Hokage looked over at his new charge sheepishly. Clearing his throat and taking on a more serious tone. "Ahem. Anyways, as you know there was an odd number of students that graduated. Someone was going to be put out on his or her own. It was decided that you would be the most able to cope with this abnormality."

Daisuke puffed up a little. "I see..well, that makes sense, I mean, I'm the best in the class. Sasuke isn't as great as he thinks he is." Daisuke smiled happily until a thought struck him. "Ano..Hokage-sama, I understand why I was put by myself now..but why you? There are many other jounins in the village without your responsibility who could teach me."

The Hokage nodded. "You have a sharp mind, Daisuke. There is indeed a reason as to why I chose to teach you myself. Let me ask you a personal question, do you know who your parents were?"

Daisuke frowned and thought for a moment. "Well...I never met my father, my mom said he died shortly before I was born...she never said what he did for a living. My mother ran a female-only bath house until she passed away. Me and my sister stayed in that village on our own until we moved here...why?"

The Hokage nodded. 'So..that's how it is...I see..'

"Well, Daisuke-kun. Do you know what your father's name was?"

Daisuke immediately opened his mouth to answer, then stopped and frowned. "I...no..I don't..my mother never said a name when she talked of him.." Daisuke felt rather dumb for not even knowing his own father's name, and he looked away from the Third, not wanting his new master to see his shame.

"I see, well thats not surprising, Daisuke-kun. Let me tell you the reason I picked you. I knew your father, a long time ago. He is, however, not dead. His name is Jiraiya, and he is a former student of mine. Shortly after your birth, he sent me a scroll letting me know of your birth, and asking me to look out for you. I requested that your sister move you and her here, I even provided her job here."

Daisuke snapped his head back to look at the Hokage with his mouth hanging open. "Jiraiya? Jiraiya is my father? One of the legendary Sannin?" Daisuke asked in disbelief, watching as the Hokage nodded solemnly.

"I see quite alot of him in you, actually. You have your mothers looks, though. He'll be upset about that." The Hokage laughed at his own joke.

'Huh...well I guess it does explain alot...why sis wanted to suddenly move here...it never even occured to me how she had a job as soon as we moved here..and knowing what I do about Jiraiya, that explains why I've never met him, and mom told me he was dead. No way he would be back around to see his kid.'

"Ano..what about my sister?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No, Jiraiya did not father your sister, she came from a different man, of whom I do not know. Jiraiya only spoke of the boy that was on the way, and was his."

Daisuke found that now that he knew his father was alive, he suddenly wanted to know more about him. The boy had read all the histories of the Sannin, but they didn't talk about what kind of people the ninjas actually were, just talked about the deeds they accomplished and how strong they were. "Um...Hokage-sama...could you...tell me about Jir...about my father?" Daisuke looked up into the smiling face of the Hokage.

"Of course, Daisuke. But from now on, you mustn't call me Hokage-sama, to everyone else in the village I am Hokage-sama. But you're special. To you I'm Sarutobi-sensei."

The boy nodded and looked out over the sun setting on Konoha as Sarutobi-sensei told him about the father he'd never met.

**-Three Months Later-**

Daisuke wiped the sweat from his face as he squared off against his sensei. He had been training with Sarutobi-sensei for three months now, and he was much stronger than he would have ever though he would be in three months. Training with the strongest ninja in the village was paying off, even if he was an old geezer.

Daisuke kept a wary eye on the old timer standing in front of him. 'Don't let your mind wander, Dai. He's faster than he looks.'

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Daisuke hurled his Fuuma Shuriken at his sensei and took off running to his left as soon as the shuriken was away. The Hokage dodged the first, and grabbed the second shuriken, laughing.

"Dai-kun! You're better than this!" Sarutobi tossed the shuriken to the ground and blinked as he looked up, Daisuke not being where he had originally been. The Third Hokage grimaced to himself as he heard a voice erupt behind him.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Daisuke shouted as he released his chakra into a gigantic wall of flame, travelling across the open space towards his sensei. Had he used it on anyone else, Daisuke would have been worried, but he knew the ability of his new master, even if it took him awhile to realize just how strong the old man was.

Sarutobi reacted instantly turning while in the middle of doing hand seals, and using his own jutsu. "Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Daisuke sighed as his wall of flame washed over Sarutobi-sensei's barrier of water, leaving the old man unharmed. Suddenly Daisuke's eyes shot open as the vapor cleared and he spied the Hokage doing more hand seals.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The old man's voice was already muffled by the time it reached Daisuke's ears. The young genin swore as extremely thick mist rose up around him. Putting out his hand, Daisuke shook his head as he was unable to see even that far in the soup that had suddenly engulfed him. Close his eyes for a moment, Daisuke pondered. 'Ok...think Daisuke..you've been training with Sarutobi-sensei for 3 months now..what is he going to do..what is he going to do..'

Daisuke was expecting some form of ninjutsu, so he began kneading chakra and preparing to use it for a counter jutsu. 'Nothing else I can do but wait for him to show him-' Daisuke's thoughts were cut off as a voice erupted directly behind him.

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Secret Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Pain!"

'Oh god...he wouldn't...' Daisuke's head turning in slow motion as he saw the hands of his sensei rising, shaped into the tiger seal.

Pain exploded from Daisuke's backside and several moments later he landed on his face, some 10 meters away, holding his caboose, as the mist cleared.

The Hokage retrieved his robes and pointed hat that signified his office as he walked over to his fallen student. "You're getting better, Daisuke!" Sarutobi patted the boy consolingly on the shoulder. One of these days you're going to avoid that. Then I'm going to have to come up with another way to beat you." Smiling to himself the Hokage strolled off. "Come to my office when you've recovered, that was a good morning spar. Still have the whole day of training ahead, so don't be too long in your recovery," Sarutobi called over his shoulder, laughing all the time.

Daisuke grumbled to himself as he sat up, still rubbing his tender butt. "Bastard."

Daisuke flopped down on his bed, exhausted from the day of training wih Sarutobi-sensei. Staring at his ceiling, he wondered how all the other new genin were doing. He was surprised that he missed them, Ino-chan most of all. In the last 3 months, he hadn't seen any of the other rookies longer than enough time to say hi. 'Everyone else is busy training, too..I wonder how strong everyone is...I'll bet Sasuke and Shino aren't the pushovers they used to be..'

Quickly after Daisuke had been apprenticed under Sarutobi, his attitude had changed. Learning of his heritage, Daisuke quickly began giving his shinobi training everything he had. He didn't want to be a weak ninja and disgrace his fathers name, even if he had never met him before.

Daisuke's thoughts turned back to the blonde he sat next to all year in the academy. 'I hope Ino-chan is getting along with her teammates..I bet she's upset about not being with Sasuke.' Daisuke's eyes grew sad as he thought about all the times he'd talked to Ino. Most of the time the conversation had been turned by her to talking about Sasuke. Sarutobi-sensei always talked about true strength was when you were fighting to protect someone important to you. Everytime the master and student sparred, Daisuke thought about protecting Ino.

In truth, he'd had people he was friendly with at the academy, but none he would really call his friend. He was closest with Ino, and soon after the start of the year had become enamoured with her. Daisuke was unwilling to act on his feelings. After all, she was always off chasing Sasuke..what point would there be for him to tell her he liked her, just so she could reject him for Sasuke?

Daisuke clenched his fists. 'Sasuke doesn't even deserve all the attention he gets..he'll get his one of these days. He's not the be all end all shinobi..not after what Sarutobi-sensei has been teaching me'

Daisuke rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep, where he was locked in a battle with Sasuke for Ino's heart.

Another three months passed, Daisuke training every day with Sarutobi-sensei. Daisuke was having trouble telling if he was getting stronger or not, sparring with the Hokage wasn't much of a way to gauge your abilities when you were constantly being beaten. Sarutobi praised Daisuke daily for his progress, however the boy was skepical about the truth behind the words.

Daisuke woke and did his morning routine, still half asleep. Throwing on his forehead protector and tossing his sister a wave as he left the house, the genin set out towards the training grounds him and Sarutobi-sensei used every morning for their usual sparring matches. When he arrived he was surprised to find his sensei still dressed in his robes of office, usually he was already out of those and dressed in his tight, black, sparing outfit.

Daisuke slowed as he neared his sensei and finally stopped, eyeing his wearily. "Ohayo, Sarutobi-sensei...no spar this morning?"

The Hokage shook his head and took his hands out from behind his back, a slip of paper held in one hand. "No, Daisuke-kun. No training today. I have important news for you. In a week from today, the Chuunin Selection Exam will begin. I want you to take it. Here is your application."

Daisuke took the piece of paper and looked down to see his name in big bold letters among a bunch of fine print. His brow furrowed as he looked up at his master. "Ano...Sarutobi-sensei, isn't the Chuunin exam taken in teams of 3? How am I going to take it? I don't have..any teammates.."

The Hokage placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and turned him, willing the boy to walk along with him. "That has been taken care of. I will warn you, however, because you are taking it alone, the test will be that much harder for you. There will be no special considerations given to you just because you're taking it alone, I've seen to that. This means that the majority of the test will be three times as hard for you, as you will have to perform the same as everyone else, only by yourself, while other people have their teammates to lean on. It's up to you whether you want to take it or not, I'm just nominating you. I also wanted to let you know of the handicap you face before you take it."

Daisuke pondered the decision and stared down at his application while he walked along with his master. "Sarutobi-sensei...will anyone else from my class be taking this?"

"Possibly, Daisuke-kun. You came out of a very talented class, I wouldn't be surprised if there was another team or two there."

Daisuke nodded to himself. 'I'll get to see Ino again..and maybe I'll get to fight Sasuke..'

"I'll do it, sensei. I'll take the test."

The Hokage nodded with a smile. "I knew you would. Now you have the rest of the day off, run along, I have to meet with all the other jounins of the village and find out who will be nominating their teams for the exam."

Daisuke nodded and set off to meditate in his favorite place, the observers' platform atop the Hokage Monument.

The Hokage sat behind his desk, masking his surprise. 'All 3 teams were nominated..not even I expected such growth in just 6 months.' Sarutobi was rocked from his thoughts as Iruka strode forward.

"Hokage-sama! I know these children! They were my students! They're all strong, but to take the Chuunin exam so early is ludicrous! They're not ready!"

Kakashi turned to Iruka. "Let's get one thing straight, Iruka-sensei. They were your students. They're my soldiers now. Stay out."

Iruka gritted his teeth and turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama! I still don't think they're ready!"

The Third held up his hand for silence. "Very well. The rookies will be put through a preliminary exam, then. Iruka you will oversee this. I suppose you wish to include my Daisuke in this preliminary test as well, rather than just the three teams?"

Iruka nodded. The Hokage half-smiled. "Very well, but I warn you, if the other rookies have grown as much as Daisuke has then there is no reason for this. I can tell you I know Daisuke doesn't need the test, however lessons are better learned on your own. No matter how many times I tell you not to touch fire, you won't learn until you stick your hand in. The test is in your hands. The jounin team leaders of the new teams are to give their teams the rest of the week of training off so Iruka can conduct his test in a timely manner. Iruka, you will report the results of the test back to the leader of the team once you've completed it. Now, which of the non-rookie genins will be taking the exam this time?"

Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi all bowed, turned and left the room.

A few days later, while Daisuke was down in the village, he noticed a number of shinobi from other hidden villages in Konoha. 'Must be here for the Chuunin exam...alot of them look strong..It will be nice to test my strength against someone other than Sarutobi-sensei...I get so damn frustrated losing to him day after day!'

As Daisuke thought of his sensei, he heard his elderly voice call out from behind him. "Oy, Daisuke-kun! Come, its time for your training! Let's spar!"

Daisuke turned to his master with a grin on his face. "Hai, sensei. I was getting bored without being able to beat up on you!"

Daisuke follwed his master to their usual training grounds. As soon as Daisuke stepped both feet into the open training area, and giant dome of earth rose up around him, to cover the entire training grounds, effectively locking the two ninjas in together.

Daisuke laughed softly at the idiocy of it. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Eh? I've got you trapped in here, boy! You shouldn't be laughing!" In a puff of smoke, the Hokage transformed into a ninja from the Hidden Village of Rain.

"I was wondering when you were going to show me your true self."

The Rain-nins eyes widened as Daisuke spoke, his voice no less than a foot behind his ear. 'So...he was following me with a bunshin..'

"Enough of this game." Daisuke ducked low, hitting the Rain-nin with a sweep, knocking his legs out. Daisuke spun in a full circle on the ground while his opponant was still hanging in the air from the effect of the sweep. When his leg was directly under the Rain shinobi, Daisuke kicked up as hard as he could, sending the enemy ninja rocketing into the air.

Daisuke grinned in eagerness as he jumped up into the air after the nameless Rain-nin. Grabbing ahold of the ninja's back, Daisuke snapped his arms, one forward and one back, setting the ninja into a horizonal spin. Turning onto his back, Daisuke lashed out at the precise moment, his heel catching the ninja in the temple, and sending him spinning in the opposite direction.

Daisuke glanced down, making sure he had enough time before he hit the ground to finish his combo. Due to the dome of earth overhead, he had had to adjust the height he sent the Rain shinobi so he didnt hit the roof. Judging he had enough time, Daisuke grabbed the ninja by the side, stopping his spin. Spinning in midair, Daisuke landed an axe-kick to the ninja's abdomen, sending the senseless ninja downward. As the Rain ninja slammed into the ground on his back, Daisuke landed on his knees, just to the left of the Rain ninja. Using all the momentum of his trip down, Daisuke drove his right fist down into the gut of the Rain-ninja.

"Sarutobi-style 5 Hit Rendan." As Daisuke spoke, the dome around him crumbled to dust. Looking down and seeing the Rain-nin gone, Daisuke shrugged as he stood and dusted himself off, setting out to find something to eat.

"So," Asked Kakashi, who sat on a moonlit rooftop as a breathless Iruka plopped down next to him. "How did they do?"

Iruka shook his head in disbelief. "They passed. Every last rookie passed the preliminary...I guess I was worried for nothing.."

Kakashi nodded to himself and smiled behind his mask. "So..for the first time in 5 years, there will be rookies in the chuunin exam. How exciting, I'm looking forward to seeing how Naruto and Sasuke do."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and shook his head silently. 'I'm looking forward more to seeing how Daisuke does...'

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Ok, so chapter two! No reviews yet, makes me a sad author (

Im hoping that the OC community is just alot smaller than people more interested in reading about characters they've spent hours watching and relating to. I said I wouldn't put out chapter 2 unless I got some good feedback from chapter 1, but I figured I already had chapter 1 here, no reason to not post what I have written, and keep posting everything I write in the future.

Also! I ment to post this in the chapter 1 notes and completely forgot. This is **NOT** a DN Angel/Naruto crossover at all, as I hope any of you who have read this far will have figured out. I just picked Daisuke as the name for my character.

Anyways, as always I appreciate you reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon, as I'm having a very good time writing this story it will probably be updated pretty frequently.


End file.
